1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to waterfalls, and specifically to sheet or panel-type waterfalls.
2. Description of Prior Art
Water from a reservoir running over a dam, in such a manner as to create a dispersion, is noted to produce aesthetically and acoustically pleasing effects.
It is noted that this same effect can be duplicated in an artificial waterfall by using a thin angled panel, and allowing water to run down the panel. This panel may also have indentures that cause a rippling effect in the falling water.
Waterfalls such as those represented by the prior art allow water to collect in an upper reservoir, flow down an angled surface, and collect in a lower reservoir. The water is then re-circulated to the upper reservoir using a pump means, whereby the cycle may repeat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,368 (1992) to Nash shows a waterfall providing a natural waterfall effect with accompanying acoustical effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,378 (1965) to Zysk is a wall fountain having a pool of water and a pump for raising water from the pool to a higher lever where it then falls over a vertical wall back into the pool.
The waterfalls described previously, and others like them, all suffer from a number of distinct disadvantages:
1) considerable water droplet splashing over a range of several feet from the base of the waterfalls; PA0 2) significant evaporation of water to the point that refill may be required daily; PA0 3) risk of water spillage during relocation of the waterfall; and PA0 4) a large base to house a lower reservoir and a means for returning water to the upper reservoir. PA0 1) to provide a waterfall enclosed in a sealed cell to prevent the splashing of water; PA0 2) to provide a waterfall enclosed in a sealed cell to prevent evaporation; PA0 3) to provide a waterfall enclosed in a sealed cell to negate the possibility of water spillage during relocation; and PA0 4) to provide a waterfall enclosed in a sealed cell to eliminate the need for a reservoir or base which protrudes beyond the front panel, allowing for a minimal overall depth from a wall.